


Joining In

by dropped_my_prussiant



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lolol, relationship goals tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropped_my_prussiant/pseuds/dropped_my_prussiant
Summary: Want to play LOLOL but only one chair? No problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho boy by first Mystic Messenger story. Expect more to come ~
> 
> Edit; fixed some grammar mistakes!

Today was like another college free day. Yoosung had insisted to himself that he should spend the entire day - and night for that fact - progressing through LOLOL’s many challenges, one included seeking out the rare treasure items his Guildmaster had notified him about.

You didn’t object since it was almost like a daily routine on days like this but today you felt unusually needy for the blond’s attention.

From the doorway of the bedroom you both shared, you squinted your eyes at the monitor that currently had your boyfriend in an unresponsive trance. You looked around the room for something to distract him with but came up short when nothing presented itself to you and your eyes were drawn back to the set up in the corner.

Taking in the sight of rapid mouse clicking and a small part of his tongue sticking out in concentration you silently glided over to Yoosung to let him know you were there watching.

He broke eye contact with the computer screen only briefly to acknowledge your presence out of the corner of his eye, flashing a grin in which you returned.

In your head you were still trying to come up with a way to bring all his attention onto yourself. You could join in and play LOLOL with him. But- your own chair had broke only days ago and Yoosung was using the only other one…

An idea popped into your head and you sworn you had felt the light bulb appear.

Being slightly careful not to obstruct his line of vision, you swiftly ducked under his arms and crawled onto his lap, facing towards the other two computer screens that were placed behind him from where you would usually play.

By the time you had settled and turned on your monitor Yoosung had slipped off his headphones and was looking at you with a bewildered expression.

“Oh hiya. What… Are you doing?” He pursed his lips, pulling back so he could meet your gaze with his.

Your hands left the keyboard behind him and your arms temporarily resided around his neck loosely. Upon the action, Yoosung placed the flat of his palms on the small of your back to support you from falling off at any given moment.

“I’m joining in.” You responded as a matter of fact. It had been a while since you had both played together so it didn’t come as a surprise when your boyfriend nearly jumped off the chair you were both sitting on.

“Really, MC?!” He beamed enthusiastically.

“Yaaaa.”

You let out a giant cheesy grin and couldn’t help but stifle a laugh when Yoosung practically started vibrating. You wouldn’t be able to concentrate if he didn’t keep still, especially since both your bodies were so tightly knitted together due to the restricted space surrounding, so you set about melting him in your hands.

Being sat on someone’s lap had its perks. Occasionally it came in handy when you needed control. Due to you being seated on his lap, you gained a small amount of height difference over the boy, making it easy to slide one of your fingers under his chin to bring it up directly to yours.

It wasn’t long before Yoosung caught on and as if you could get any closer, pulled you tightly against him. The gap between your lips closed and a slither of smile peeked from the corner of your mouth. Success.

The kiss wasn’t anything exceptional and it sure wasn’t expected to go any further due to the pure chastity of it. It’s true you enjoyed the times where a gentle, innocent kiss turned into a heated, passionate battle (in which most of the time you frequently ended up loosing) but as you slowly pulled away with only a faint breath between you both, the monitor in front of you whirred signalling that it was ready to load LOLOL.

“Now, let’s go get that nexus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, bookmarks and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> All stories will be posted to my Tumblr. (prussien)


End file.
